The Last Goodbye
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Just a little something I cooked up when listening to this song on the way home. We delve into Bilbo's mind a little with a cameo of Frodo and talk of Thorin, Fili, and Kili.


**AN: Here's a little something for you guys! I apologize ahead of time for the feels! I was driving home from work the one day and this song came on and this whole scene played out and I just had to write it.**

 **AN #2: The song is "The Last Goodbye".**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson. I also own nothing of the song.**

 _I saw the light fade from the sky_

 _On the wind I heard a sigh_

 _As the snowflakes cover_

 _My fallen brothers_

 _I will say this last goodbye_

Bilbo sighs and looks around his home. He had finally retrieved all of his belongings that were sold in the auction and had just finished putting them back. It felt good to be back home but also weird. The quest had changed him and being stationary once again will take some time getting used to. Bilbo takes a deep breath and turns around, taking in his front hallway. His eyes land on the pile of gifts he had received from the Dwarves.

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I must away_

 _Over hill and under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shone_

 _By silver streams that run down to the sea_

Bilbo feels the emotions rise up and he quickly pushes them back down. He will never forget the members of the company, especially those they lost. Taking a stuttering breath, Bilbo walks over and grabs the pile. He carries it over to his mother's glory box and opens it up. He gently sets his gifts inside and closes the lid.

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars_

 _Over snow and winter's morn_

 _I turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me,_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

His eyes fall on a mud encrusted section of the lid and Bilbo feels the tears well up. Bilbo sits on the floor, a hand on the spot next to the mud and the tears freely falling. Neither one of those boys, nor Thorin, deserved what had happened to them. And now all that was left of them was their memory. Bilbo feels something in his pocket and pulls it out. He looks down at it with bleary eyes and sees it's an acorn. A sob escapes him and Bilbo feels the tears wet on his face once again.

 _Many places I have been_

 _Many sorrows I have seen_

 _But I don't regret_

 _Nor will I forget_

 _All who took that road with me_

Many, many years later, Bilbo looks over at his nephew running around his home. Bilbo lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. Frodo runs passed him and into the front hall and begins running in a circle. Bilbo sighs and wonders where the boy gets his energy.

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I must away_

Bilbo remembers two other boys that seemed to have boundless energy as well. At the thought, Bilbo looks out his window at his garden. His eyes drift to the Oak tree growing in the middle of it. It seemed to watch over the garden and him. But most importantly, the Oak tree watched over two bushes at the foot of it that in the warm months bright, blue flowers would blossom.

 _Over hill, and under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shone_

 _By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _To these memories I will hold_

 _With your blessing I will go_

 _To turn at last to paths that lead home_

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo's small voice calls out to him. Bilbo turns and looks over at his nephew.

"Yes Frodo my dear boy," he answers, seeing Frodo by the glory box.

"Why don't you ever clean this mud off here?" Frodo asks as he points to the mud stain and looks at his uncle.

"Because it reminds me," Bilbo says as his mind goes back to years earlier.

"Reminds you of what?" Frodo asks with furrowed eyebrows. Bilbo's mind drifts to the brother's and uncle before he looks back at Frodo.

"It reminds me to never take anything for granted. Not even the small things," Bilbo answers as he feels his eyes misting over.

"Oh," Frodo says as his eyebrows furrow more. He glances at the dirt on the glory box and then back at his uncle. "Not even dirt?"

 _And though where the road then takes me,_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

"Especially not dirt," Bilbo replies and gives Frodo a sad smile.

 _I bid you all a very fond farewell_

 **AN: Would love to get some feedback from you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
